The Tale Of
by bohemian.sunflower
Summary: A series of One-Shots consisting of our favorite Captain and his Swan spending some quality time together. I will take requests too, if you want. M-rated for smut and language.


**The Tale Of... **

…A Princess Besting A Pirate

Once upon a time, there was a princess. This princess was unlike everything her kingdom had ever seen before. Her parents were some unusual fellows themselves, but as it turned out, their precious daughter takes the term "unusual" to new extremes. So, this princess Emma was different from all the other girls her age, even as a kid. When the girls wanted to play with dolls, little Emma would entertain herself with climbing up a tree and nearly giving her mother a heart attack. And when her mother, ever so kindly, asked her to _please_ play with the other girls only for one time; Emma would end up throwing her expensive doll against the next wall.

Later on, as the girls on court started chatting about boys, Emma was occupied with practicing sword fighting or sneaking out of the castle. Or stealing liquor from the kitchens and getting drunk with her maid.

So much being said, the princess was not an easy person to be with. And a certain pirate captain was about to find that out the hard way.

It was a hot summer's night, when the roguish Captain Hook himself sneaked into the castle, in order to fulfill the task he had been given by the Evil Queen. In exchange for help with killing his loathed enemy, the Dark One, he was told to kidnap the princess and hand her over to the Queen. He could feel euphoria taking over his insides, at the mere thought of the only thing standing in the way of his long-needed revenge now after three hundred years: a bloody princess. He has never been so close to his goal before.

Climbing through the window he knew was the one of the princess' bedchambers, he released a happy sigh, attempting to walk over towards the large bed and wait for the arrival of the princess. But then suddenly, a small hand appeared in his hair, pulling his head backwards forcefully; a knife being held to his throat tightly.

"Don't even think about it, pirate", a melodic voice said with an impressive amount of strength and power. Hook tried turning his head, desperately wanting to get a look at the little spitfire; but her hold on his head was unrelenting, making him grit his teeth in pain.

"Princess. How nice of you to make your appearance."

Emma pulled at his hair roughly in response, making him groan in pain. She frowned when this deceived bastard actually dared laughing at this.

"How did you know I liked it rough, my love?"

She suddenly released him, making him lose his balance, slightly falling forward. Hook could barely stop himself from hitting the ground face-first. Turning around with a grin, he gave the fierce princess a once-over, smiling at the way she was still holding the knife in a silent threat. His smile turned into an open-mouthed stare at the striking beauty in front of his eyes.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" he drawled, walking over to where she stood, ignoring the knife she pointed at him. Turning her chin up with the tip of his hook, he examined her stunning face. They both felt a scorch of heat shooting through their bodies when their eyes met.

"What's your name?" he asked, his hand coming up to toy with a strand of long golden hair. He leaned in, inhaling deeply and relishing in her scent.

Suddenly he felt her knife pressing up in between his legs.

"You are here to kidnap or kill me and you don't even know my name?" she shot back, yelping in pain when he increases the pressure of his hook underneath her chin, marking the perfect skin. He felt, in return, the knife digging deeper into his crotch, making him grit his teeth and growl at her displeased.

"Take the knife down, princess. We wouldn't want you to cut off any things that you could grow quite fond of."

"Disgusting, little piece of shit."

"Harsh words, princess."

Emma growled at him, but obliged in taking the knife down, when he started backing her into the wall, his hook leaving a cut on her skin. He, in return, released the pressure of his hook, eyeing the small wound he left behind with something akin to regret.

"Leave", Emma commanded, staring him down and impressing him once again with her unwavering strength.

He leaned down towards her, returning her glare with equal vigor and whispered: "Tell me your name."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Do you always have to answer a question with another question, _princess?" _

"If I'm not mistaken, you are doing exactly the same, pirate."

The two of them continued to stare each other down, blue and green eyes meeting in a battle none of them could ever win. Then after a while, Killian shrugged, stepping back and throwing her body over his shoulder effortlessly.

"I guess I don't need to know your name then."

"Let go of me", she hissed and promptly starting hitting every piece of him she could reach. Hook laughed and started advancing for the window again. This would be much more difficult with this trashing little princess, but he was not one to back down from a challenge. And just as he was about to climb out, he heard her pleading voice.

"Please, let me down. I'm afraid of heights", she whimpered.

She sounded like she was about to cry. And there was nothing Hook hated more than crying woman, it kind of broke his heart. Sighing heavily, he sat her down, holding her hands in his gently, not only to comfort her, but to make sure that she would not try to castrate him again. Simultaneously, his hook came up to her face, carefully brushing some curls out of her face.

"My name is Emma."

"Well, Emma. It certainly is a pleasure meeting you."

"You need to tell me what you plan on doing with me."

He sighed again.

"And that is where you are mistaken, my dear princess. I don't _need _to do anything."

Emma fake-sniffled. "Please don't hurt me."

"I promise you, I won't."

Hook smiled down at her with these words, delighting in the way she smiled back at him. But as she leaned in, closing the distance between them; he knew that something was off. Was she playing him?

Her lips met his and all his coherent thoughts vanished from his brain. All that mattered was her. The softness of her lips, her scent, her delicious curves pressing up into him in just the right way. He did not think about stopping Emma when she backed him towards the bed, did not waste a brain cell on trying to figure out what the princess was up to. No, instead, he released her hands, relishing in the way they grasped his hair, gently this time; massaging his scalp and making him moan.

And when she pushed him down, his back meeting the soft mattress with a soft thud, he could not think of anything the wanted more in his entire life than this princess. Greedily, he pulled her body down on top of his, quickly turning them around and pulling away from her lips to stare down at her. She looked glorious with swollen lips, flushed cheeks and he wanted more. He wanted _everything. _Growling, he claimed her mouth once more, tongue plunging into her mouth roughly, fighting a furious battle with hers. And when his nails scraped his scalp, he knew he had found bliss.

"Emma", he moaned, pulling away slightly and taking some of his weight off her, to rip the lace of her dress away with his hook.

"That was my favorite dress. You are going to pay for that."

Emma suddenly flipped them over, trying to catch her breath and more importantly trying to think straight. She needed all restraint she could muster for resisting this devilishly handsome pirate. She needed to stop this, before it got out of her control... or she could enjoy having this sexy pirate in her bed for a while. Slowly, a plan began to form inside of her head. Grinding her hips down into his, she tore his vest open, nails scraping along his chest hair; making him moan in pleasure. She reached for the black scarf he wore and swiftly tied his hand and hook to the bed, watching with unconcealed desire how his breath got caught in his chest.

"Am I now?" Hook breathed, meeting her beautiful eyes and wondering what she was up to.

Emma loosened the laces of his leather pants, tracing her fingers over the prominent bulge, before sliding the garment down his legs.

"I don't even know your name, Captain", she breathed while crawling back up to him and starting to suck and bite his neck.

Hook pointed with his head towards his namesake, that was currently, just as his hand, bound to the daring princess' bed. "The name's Captain Hook, love."

"No, I want you to tell me your real name."

The pirate watched as Emma kissed her way down his body, before licking the tip of his aching cock teasingly. Her smug grin was almost too much for him to take. This bloody princess new what she was doing to him, that she was driving him downright crazy. He growled, pushing his hips forward impatiently, only to be rewarded with a gentle slap to his thigh.

"Tell me your name."

Her breath fanned over his heated skin, making him shiver with anticipation.

"K-Killian", he breathed, nearly choking on his own spit, as the princess took him into her mouth without a warning, moving her delicious mouth all the way down his length, gagging slightly as he hit the back of her throat. Enjoying his taste and the soft texture of his skin underneath her tongue, she started bobbing her head up and down, looking up to see the pirates gaze of awe and wonder.

As their eyes met, Emma scraped her teeth slightly over his length; taking delight in the way he threw his head back, moaning loudly, urging her to continue.

"Gods, don't stop."

As if she would ever think about stopping. Bringing her hand up to cup his balls, massaging them gently; Emma sucked him hard; making him see stars and whisper her name like a prayer. She felt him growing even harder inside her mouth and knew that he was close. Doubling her efforts, she picked up the pace and smirked as his loud scream pierced through the dark room; his back arching of the bed as he came in her mouth. Slowing down, she rode him gently through his release, swallowing it all and stopping when she felt him soften beneath her tongue.

Smirking up at him with a smug smile, she ran her eyes over his sated grin, his flushed body and _gods, this man. _He looked at her with a smile, whispering her name and slightly pulling at his restraints.

"Come up here, love", Hook said, "Untie me, and I will gladly return the favor."

He raised an eyebrow at her, lips curved up into a seductive smirk; and Emma _almost _did as he asked. The heat pooling between her thighs signalized her just how fucking much she wanted to. But then she remembered why she tied him to the bed in the first place, that he broke into her bedroom to kidnap her and she made her decision.

"I don't think so, _Killian._"

Grinning down at him with a dangerous glint in her eyes, she laced up his pants again, ignoring his confused complaints and got up.

Killian watched helplessly as the blasted princess leaned over him, her long curls tickling his face as she whispered into his ear: "I'm going to get the guards now, pirate."

"Emma..."

Before he got the chance of answering her, she walked out of the room, leaving him tied to the bed and muttering cursing under his breath.

"Fucking-damned princess."

He quickly started freeing himself, feeling somehow a mixture of shame and amusement while thinking of how he just was bested by a princess. Who what have thought?

"Bloody hell."


End file.
